Camp Half-Blood
by LaurenKane4610
Summary: A collection of prompt submissions to the Camp Half-Blood forum. The link is on my profile page if interested.


A/n: Hey y'all! It's me, Lauren. So, this is my book of submissions to the Camp-Halfblood Forum, because I'm not writing different fandoms, and I'll be posting these until further notice. So, here's the prompt.

Write a Travis/Connor fic. Platonic pairings are allowed.

* * *

Everything's Alright with the World

Connor knew one thing; he loved Jessica Green, with her honey brown hair, big green eyes, and the way she was always down for a prank, she was perfect for him. Beautiful, yet mysterious.

The one problem? She would never like him as more than a friend. Sure, they danced together once, but Jessica would never want to be friends with a loser like him. A loser who's wrists are covered with the scars his own pain had left him with.

Travis knew one thing: his brother was slipping. Not just slipping, but in danger of losing. Losing his bottle. That could never be allowed. Connor and Travis were brothers.

Connor was daydreaming about Jessica Green; how her lips would fit on his, hi perfect she was, with all her mischievous tendencies, and her quirks that Connor loved. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door to the cabin open, or the footsteps approaching his bed, until a warm hand rested on his shoulder. Connor looked up to find the girl he liked standing over him.

Travis knew of his brother's love for Jessica, the daughter of Aphrodite that put special emphasis on **not** being like her mom. He knew there was only one way to make his brother happy. Now, watching them talking on Connor's bed, he couldn't help but smile. His plan had worked.

Connor was head-over-heels for this girl. All he could think about was if she should kiss him, or if he should kiss her. He inwardly went back and forth on this topic, until Jessica leaned forward.

Her lips were soft, full, and tasted like the cherry chapstick she always wore. She smelled of peppermint, a scent that brought him back to childhood holidays, back before his mom died in a car acc.

When they finally pulled apart, Travis was walking in the opposite direction from the cabin. He was going to go see Katie, the one for which his heart reached out to. They wound up heading down to the lake, and just talking. For once, Travis thought, satisfied, everything was alright with the world.

Connor and Jessica spent the afternoon in the Hermes cabin. They started out just laughing, talking, and yes, kissing, but then they started planning a prank on Travis and Katie. They were two of the biggest pranksters at camp, after all.

One second, Travis and Katie were just talking by the lake, the next they were **in** the lake. Not only were they in the lake, but the dock was now coated in a thick coat of white stuff. Travis didn't seem to notice, and hauled himself partway up onto the dock, only to be prevented from moving any farther. Katie carefully placed her hands on the dock, but that's as far as she got. The stuff that covered the docks was super-super-glue. The type that you needed some really strong nail-polish remover to clean up.

Connor and Jessica, meanwhile, were running back to the Hermes cabin, the only evidence of their prank being a small black vial that Connor clutched in his right hand. His left was intertwined with Jessica's. Both of them were laughing like mad-men.

Eventually, Connor and Jessica released Travis and Katie, but not before snapping several pictures. Leave it to Hermes kids, and one devious daughter of Aphrodite.

Travis lay in his bunk that night, his mind at peace for the first time since the war with Gaea. Connor was sleeping peacefully for once, his chest slowly rising and falling in the light of the full moon. There would be time for revenge later, Travis told himself. And so many great ways to get it!

Yes, everything was alright with the world. Everything was okay. Connor was happy, Travis was relieved, and a little in awe of the prank Connor and Jessica pulled, and in the Aphrodite cabin, Jessica realized that she didn't have to try so hard to escape her mother's legacy; she already had, just by being herself, the crazy, fun, prankster Connor loved.

* * *

A/n: And that's all, folks. I hope you enjoyed this. You can let not know by hitting that little review button. Just so long as you're not spamming me, I'll really appreciate it. Write y'all later!

Lauren.


End file.
